


Caught in a bad dream

by magnusisfabulous



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Vampires, inspired by Ruelle's Bad Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7857181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusisfabulous/pseuds/magnusisfabulous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon felt like ice cold hands were gripping his wrists, his legs, his heart.<br/>Small hands, that of a woman with eyes cold like ice, with lips like a frozen lake.<br/>Beautiful, dangerous, lethal. He was drowning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in a bad dream

**Author's Note:**

> This little thing was inspired by Ruelle's "Bad Dream", an amazing song. I highly recommend it!  
> It's your choice whether you see Raphael and Simon as a couple or just as friends in this one, that's why I chose both tags. 
> 
> A link to the song and the lyrics can be found at the end of the work.

Cold.  
Cold like ice.  
Ice, flowing through his veines, killing every single part of the warmth he ever had known.  
Simon felt like ice cold hands were gripping his wrists, his legs, his heart.  
Small hands, that of a woman with eyes cold like ice, with lips like a frozen lake.  
Beautiful, dangerous, lethal. He was drowning.  
The nails of her ice cold hands dug into his skin, made him bleed, made him lose even more warmth.  
Her teeth, invading his body, triggering a sharp pain.  
Simon was frozen, unable to move, feeling every single drop of blood leaving his body – his life slowly leaking, being drained out of him.  
Like it was drowning on the horizon, the sun slowly but steadily went down, disappearing forever together with his warmth, with his hope, with daylight. He could feel his heartbeat stopping.

Simon tried to scream, tried to reach out to hold the sun close, not to lose that warmth, that feeling of life. _Please, don't let it disappear. Please, don't let me drown in this cold, in this bleakness that got hold of my body._

It was like he was sinking deeper in slow motion, trying to hold on to the last rays of sunshine he would forever feel on his skin. A desperate sob escaped Simon's throat and he immediately felt the cold penetrating his mouth, his throat, his chest. He was dying, he knew he was dying, and there was no way he could defeat those ice cold hands, those ice cold eyes.

Suddenly, a differend hand grabbed his wrist, pulling him up again, to the surface.  
Strong fingers, cold but still tender, with a kind of warmth Simon needed to survive.

„Simon! Wake up! Simon!“

Simon sobbed again, opening his eyes, blinking away blood red tears. His throat felt like someone was choking him, his chest rising and sinking heavily with every not necessary breath.  
Raphael hovered over him, holding him in his strong arms, steadying him.

Slowly, with shaking hands, Simon reached out for the older Vampire, wrapping his arms around Raphaels torso. „Shh, I got you. It was just a bad dream.“ Raphaels deep voice was soothing Simon, his arms and body like an anchor for the younger Vampire.

„Raphael,“, Simon sobbed.  
Raphael pulled him closer, not letting go.  
Warmth filled Simon's body that still was shivering, and he buried his face on the black haired man's shoulder.

Raphael now was Simon's sun. He was the warmth the young man lost, that Camille took from him. Raphael saved Simon from drowning completely and even if he would miss the sun and its warmth for the rest of his now immortal life, he knew Raphael would never drown him in bleakness and cold.

**Author's Note:**

> Ruelle's **Bad Dream** \- you can listen to the song [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BPR4R8gfRr0)
> 
>  
> 
> Feels like I'm falling, into a world  
> Into a world  
> I can't control it  
> I hear it calling  
> Down in my soul  
> Gripping my bones  
> It won't let go
> 
> Wake me up  
> Won't you wake me up?  
> Caught in a bad dream  
> Caught in a bad dream  
> Wake me up  
> I wanna feel the sun  
> Caught in a bad dream  
> Caught in a bad dream
> 
> Feels like I'm frozen  
> Nowhere to run, nowhere to run from you  
> This walls are closing  
> Closing me in  
> Wearing me thin with fear
> 
> Wake me up  
> Won't you wake me up?  
> Caught in a bad dream  
> Caught in a bad dream  
> Wake me up  
> I wanna feel the sun  
> Caught in a bad dream  
> Caught in a bad dream


End file.
